Guardian of the Moon ( Rewritten)
by Majiave Whisperwind
Summary: Majiave whisperwind: First daughter of Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. This is her story in Wrath of the Lich King, read as Majiave frees her sister from Arthas, free her friend from making a horrible mistake and the death of Arthas. Read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am doing to do the descriptions of the characters in this story: **

Majiave Whisperwind: She is the first daughter of Malfurion and Tyrande. She has long, snow white hair that she always has down, she has light purple skin, and silver gleaming eyes. Her armor is the Level 60 PvP gear for Alliance in gold. Her bow is the star's fury but it only has the ice arrow effect look. She has the powers of the Moon goddess and can call upon the full ones if she ever needs to.

Teashayy: She is the daughter of Lor'themar and Sylvanas. Although she is still a High Elf. She has long golden hair that she always wears in a long ponytail, with gleaming Amber Eyes. She has peach skin. Her armor is the Orante Set and her bow is The star's fury but only has the fire arrow effect. She has the powers of the sunwell and can call up her full powers if she ever needs to.

Lindrith Whisperwind: She is the second daughter of Malfurion and Tyrande. She has long, light purple hair ( changed to her original teal-green hair later in the story) that she always has down. She has light blue-ish skin, with Bright blue gleaming eyes. Her armor is the Death Knight armor they quest for in their " starting zone" but snow white. Her weapon's are now two one handed swords. The level 60 Alliance PvP ones with blue streaks on them. Also, she is evil for some chapters in this story, but she is under Arthas's control then.

Alrin ( Hanaak): He is the son of Baine. He has brown like hair that is down. His skin is brownish as well with cold blue gleaming eyes. His armor is Lindrith's but Blood red. His weapon is the Level 60 PvP axe for Horde. He has a strange lust for Bloodsheid, Baine thinks it was because of the innocents he massacred. He is killed by Lindrith when he is taken to Icecrown. In his druid form, He has matching shoulder pads that look like they have the carving of a hawk, his eyes are milky brown, and his hair is braided. He wears a simple druids robe and his staff has life runes carved in the wood. The head of his staff is carved like an eagle's head, gifted to him by Majiave when he completed his training.

Rashay: She is the Daughter of Alleria and Terylion. She has long, light blue hair the she wears in a long ponytail. Her skin is paleish. Her armor is the Boneslyce set with Lindrith's swords. Many people believed she was killed by Illidan Stormrage when she was captured by him trying to find her parents. She escaped from Ilidan but was trained by him in the arts of the Demon Hunter. She is in Dalaran wanting Revenge on Arthas for what he did to Teashayy's mother and to her when Arthas destroyed Quel'thalas.

Saristraza: She is the daughter of Alexstraza. In her High Elf form, she has long, flame color hair with yellow streaks, that she wears in a long ponytail. she wears the robes of the sin'dori, with matching gloves. Her shoulder-pads are flame colored and her staff is golden colored with the symbol of the Sin'dori. ( You can get the staff in magistures Terence but I can't remember what it's called. )

Mariaragosa: She is the daughter of Maylgos. In her High Elf form, she has long, snow white hair with blue streaks that she wears in a long back braid. She wears the robes of the Sin'dori in snow white with light blue, matching gloves and shoulder pads. The shoulder pads have ice in a spiral upwards and end in a curve. Her staff is Taragosa's rest.

Cynthia Icebloom: Cynthia is an Archmage of the Kirin'tor. She resides in Dalaran as an advisor of the Silver covenant and to Rhonin. She has silver hair with blue highlights, her armor is a pale blue and lavender. ( Khadgar's battle set). Her staff looks like The staff of Jaina Proudmoore but it is completely blue with some runes of fire, ice, and arcane covering a bit of lower part of the staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian of the Moon, chapter one. Meet Majiave Whisperwind:****_  
_**

**Okay, before I start this. I have thought something over, I am rewritting all my story's. And this is the first chapter of my first rewritten story! :o.  
**

**Majiave's POV-**

I stood on the balcony overlooking the Moonpool in Darnassus. I sighed remembering when Arthas attacked Lindrith and I outside of the city. Lindrith sacrificed herself to save me. She told me to run, that I was too important to fall into the hands of the scourge. I shook my head to clear it.

_Arthas will pay for turning Lindrith against us. _I thought.

" It's just not fair! He took my sister away from me, possibly forever..." I whispered.

I looked away from the Moonpool.

_This is all my fault...It's my fault that she is Arthas's servant now. _I thought.

" Hey, are you okay, Majiave?" Asked a voice.

I looked behind me. Saristraza, and Mariaragosa where behind me. I smiled sadly.

" Sari, Mariara it's so good you see you."

They walked to me. Sari held my shoulders. " It's about Lindrith again, isn't it?"

A few tears lined my eyes. " Yes...I just can't stop blaming myself!"

" She choose to save you. Soon, you might be able to save her from Arthas." Mariara said.

I blinked. " I hope I can."

Sari took her hands off my shoulders. " Come on, we need to go. Theres a meeting in Stormwind that Varian Wyrnn said we need to attend."

I nodded. " Then lets go."

**Sorry for the short 'chapter' but I wanted to add my two Dragon characters into chapter one. I will soon be making their own story! *crickets* Oh okay then, *coughs* Anyways! The story will be called 'Fire and Ice' ( btw Not my own tittle! I give that ALL to an awesome author named Erin Hunter. She writes my favorite book series you know! :D Or 'The Ice's Fire.'**

***coughs again.* That is all for no-**

**Arthas (the Hated one.): Just shut up and end the Authors Note!**

**Me: Will you just shut up Arthas? :P. Wait...didn't I kill you like 2 years ago in Wrath?**

**Arthas: Yeah...I respawned.**

**Me: Whatever. Signing off for now!**

**Arthas: Thank you!**

**Me: Arthas, be quiet.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter two, Majiave's POV:**

**Okay, time to explain a few things! *groans* Anyways, a few of things have changed. This story is set before Garrosh becomes Warcheif, Before Arthas is killed (duh,) and I changed Hanaak's father. His father is now Baine. And now on with the story! :3**

* * *

We walked into Stormwind. Yes, the leaders of the Alliance where there but also the Leaders of the Horde.

" Majiave, Saristraza, Marairagosa. We are glad that you made it." Varian said.

" What is it?" I asked. " And how come the leaders of the Horde are here too?"

" We are here to discuss Lindrith, she is a very powerful Death Knight. We must find some way to bring her down or free her." Thrall explained.

I froze.

-Flash back-

" Majiave can you hear that?" Lindrith asked, her silver eyes glowing in the dark. The bushes russled again.

" Yes...but who is it?" I answered. I drew my bow and pointed it at the bushes.

" Come out! Show yourself!" I yelled.

A voice laughed and another said, " Bad choice elf." Two Death Knights of Arthas Exploaded from the bushes and charged at Lindrith and I.

" Thassarian! But you're dead! You as well Koltira!" Lindrith exclaimed as their blades clashed.

" Well no longer, we are alive to serve our master. And soon, so shall all of Azeroth." Thassarian answered. " And now so shall you!" He raised his weapon and ran his blade through Lindrith, she dropped to the ground, her silver eyes dimming.

" Majiave...run." Lindrith choked out. I backed away.

" Koltira, stop her." Thassarian said. Arthas walked into the moonlit clearing as I sprinted away into the forest, Koltira following in presuit.

Koltira froze the ground in front of me. I slipped and fell onto the ground, Koltira walked up and pointed his blade at my neck as I rose my head.

" Surrender and I promise that your death will be a swift one." He sneered. I closed my eyes as Arthas and a Night Elf walked where we where at.

" You can't win Majiave. Surrender unless you want a slow and painful death." The Night Elf said, Her blue eyes glowing with cruelty.

I opened my eyes and stood up. " Lindrith? What did Arthas do to you!" I gasped. Lindrith let out a low, evil chuckle.

" He has given me more power than I have ever imagined. Sister, this power could be yours as well if you join us."

" I will never serve Arthas, I would rather die than serve him!" I spat.

" If you wish, Lindrith, Thassarian, Koltira, kill her." Arthas muttered.

" They will never get the chance." I raised my hand into the air and vanished.

-Flash back end-

I felt tears line my eyes and I dropped to the ground. Tears falling out of my eyes.

Tyrande, Fandral , Sari, and Mariara walked over to me, Tyrande hugged me and tried to calmed me down. Sari looked at the other leaders.

" Please don't mention Lindrith. Majiave thinks it was her fault that she was turned into Arthas's servant." She said.

Varian moved to me. " It's not your fault." He said.

" We'll free her from Arthas." Mariara added.

I got up. I shook my head. I looked back up at Varian. My gaze hardened.

" She might attack one of the major city's soon, we must all be prepared." I growled.

" Yes, she might. But she might be sent to Darnassus or even Orgramar first." Tyrande said.

Arch Druid Fandral nodded in agreement. " Yes, Arthas might send her to Darnassus to let us know of her betrayal. And she could also be sent to Orgramar for Arthas's...reasons."

I closed my eyes.

_Elune, where will Lindrith strike first? _I asked.

_Arthas is sending her to Orgramar first._ she replied.

_Thank you._

I opened my eyes.

" She's going to strike at Orgramar first." I said looking at Thrall.

Baine's son, Hanaak, narrowed his eyes. " How would you know? Are you part of the scourge spying on us?"

" _what!" _I yelled. I swung my head around to glare at him.

My eyes burned with fury. " I would never help Arthas!" I yelled.

" Then how do you know?" He growled back.

" I know that's all!" I spat.

Tyrande looked at Hanaak. " I suppose it is time for the truth to come out..." She sighed.

Varian looked at her. " Are you sure about this, Tyrande?" He asked.

" They might as well know." Malfurion replied.

" Know what? What have you been hiding?" Thrall asked.

Tyrande hesitated then took a deep breath. " Majiave...Majiave isn't like all the other night elf's. She's...blessed as you might say."

All the Horde leaders eyes widened. They looked at me. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Hanaak narrowed his eyes. As if guessing what Tyrande would say next.

" We had to bring her to the Moonpool in Hyjial when she was born, we do so that the child will be given Elune's blessing. When we placed her in the pool, Elune came to us, she looked at me and said. ' This child has a very important destiny, I can sense it, I have been searching for a Night Elven Child to carry a great burden, to become my guardian, although it may put her in danger of the burning legion and the Scourge.' Malfurion and I agreed to keep her safe, Elune granted her gift and Majiave became the Guardian of the Moon, she communicates with Elune when she is in need of her knowledge. That is why she knows, Hanaak." Tyrande finished.

All the Horde leaders gasped.

" Like we have a guardian of the Sunwell..." Lor'themor said.

All the Horde leaders looked at a young High Elf. Her armor was shining orange. Her eyes where amber, and her golden hair was up in a long ponytail.

The elf stood there, deadly silent.

_She must be Lor'themar's daughter. Her name is Teashayy or something like that isn't it? _I thought.

Mariaragosa closed her eyes and held her hand to her head.

She opened her eyes. " Malygos..." She said.

" I- I can feel his sanity breaking..." Saristraza said.

" I must get to Coldarra. Now!" She said to Varian.

" I'll come with you." Saristraza said.

" I will too. You helped me with Lindrith, now it's my turn to help you." I said.

Tyrande bit her lip. " I remember Malygos, from the Well of Eternity, he was greatly shocked my Neltharion's- who now calls himself Deathwing- betrayal. I think he had finally snapped."

Jaina Proudmoore held her hand in front of herself. " I could get you as close to Malygos as I can." As she spoke a portal appeared in front of her." Go, you must hurry."

We nodded and raced through the portal.

We landed where Malygos was resting at.

Sari and Mariara where in their Dragon forms. Sari looked just like Alexstraza and Mariara looked just liked Taragosa.

Malygos opened his eyes.

He fixed his gaze on me and roared.

I backed away.

He flew into the air.

" You _dare_ challenge Malygos? Keeper of all Magic of Azoroth?" He roared.

He dove down and slammed onto his platform. Mariara and sari where swept off.

I was knocked to the edge of it. Malygos approached.

I groaned and lifted my head. I came face to face with Malygos.

He lifted a claw.

" No!" Yelled a voice. A frostbolt flew out at Malygos and he was knocked back. Sari and Mariara flew up onto the platform. I got up and stared at Malygos as he got up.

He looked surprised. " Mariaragosa! You dare attack your own father?" He growled.

" I wont let you hurt Majiave!" She spat.

He lifted his claws again.

" Then I hope you are ready to say goodbye..."

**Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! **

**Me: Alright. Thank you for reading! Until next ti-**

**Saristraza: Please tell me that you will make the next chapter longer!**

**Me: Saristraza? Shouldn't you be fighting Malygos?**

**Saristraza: Well...hes over there just talking to Mariaragosa and Majiave. So why fight him?**

**Me: What?**

**Saristraza: Whatever! Read, favorite and Review!**

**Me: Hey! I say that!**

**Saristraza: You need to be faster than that then!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter three, Majiave's POV:**

**A/N: Yes! I am now on chapter three. when I wrote this I went through my previous two chapters and found a few mistakes in them. But no worries, I fixed them.**

* * *

Sari and Mariara changed into their High elf forms. A frostbolt formed in Mariara's hands. The tip of her staff glowing white. She launched it at Malygos. He flew backwards.

An arrow came from nowhere and flew at Malygos. It was alive with Orange and White flames. _Teashayy!_ I thought.

" You're not going to hurt them." Teashayy said as she landed on the platform. Her bow drawn.

" We must tell the other aspects! Now!" Saristraza said.

" I can get us to Wrymest Temple." Mariaragosa said.

" I'll meet you there Teashayy." Called a voice. I looked behind me and saw Hanaak in his bird form.

Teashayy nodded. " Just be careful!" She called back.

Mariara knelt down and touched the platform.

" Teleport us to Wyrmest Temple." She said. We vanished and Hanaak started to fly to Dragonblight.

We landed in front of the Temple. Blue dragons surrounded it, fighting the red dragons.

" We need to get to Alexstraza, now." Saristraza said.

We ran inside, but one of the blue dragons found Mariara.

" They kidnapped Mariaragosa! Stop the Mortals and Capture Saristraza! We must get back Malygos's daughter!" She yelled. The other blue dragons looked at me and flew down to us.

" Run! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" I yelled at the others. They nodded and raced into the Temple.

I grabbed my bow and pulled it, aiming at the one who raised the alarm.

The blue dragon looked at me. " Capture her as well, she has tremendous power. But I don't know what." She said.

They started to advance to me, surrounding me.

I formed a ball of moonlight in one of my hands.

I touched the ground and the Blue dragons where blinded. I ran inside to find the others.

I looked up to the top of the temple.

One of the Red Dragons looked at me. " Hop on. Your friends are already at the top."

" Thank you." I replied,

As we flew the Dragon asked me a question. " You're Majiave Whisperwind, aren't you?"

I nodded. " Yes."

The Dragon smiled. We reached the top.

" My name is Florastraza." she said.

I smiled. " It was nice to meet you."

She bowed. " You as well, Guardian of the Moon."

Saristraza stood in front of Alexstraza with Mariaragosa.

" He is mad! He tried to kill us! Without Teashayy, we might be held captive, or worse." Mariaragosa said.

Alexstraza shook her head. " I know, we knew he went insane once the Blue Dragonflight showed up and started to destroy the Temple."

" But who would try and control Maylgo-" I started.

Three frostbolts flew at Teashayy, Saristraza and I.

We flew backwards.

" You dare challenge the Blue Dragonflight? You shall meet your end Mortals. We are going to get back Mariaragosa. And you can't stop us." Snarled a Blue Dragon.

" My name is Maragosa. Now I hope you are ready to meet your end Saristraza. Capture the mortals! Get back mariaragosa! Saristraza is mine..." she yelled.

" Not going to happen." Mariragosa growled.

I got up. Maragosa looked at me with surprise.

" How are you not frozen solid..." she said.

I formed a ball of Moonlight in my hands.

" This is for trying to get back Mariaragosa!" I growled.

I threw it at her, she moved aside and it zoomed past her.

" Well, that was weak." she said laughing.

I shook my head.

" you've never fought elfs before have you? My moon sphere blast _never _misses its target."

As I spoke, the blast turned around and flew right at Maragosa's back.

A shadow blast came from the mist surrounding the temple.

I was knocked backwards onto the stone.

" what was that?" I said.

Maragosa got up and also looked at the mist. She then looked at the other blue dragons.

" Fall back! We must approach this a diffrent way." She yelled, the Blue Dragons Flew away.

I got up.

" I can sense a Night Eleven Presence...but it is filled with negative energy." Saristraza said.

" It's not Lindrith, It's someone else." I said.

" I can sense who it is...its one of the Death Knight Recruits. A lackey here to stall us. The others are headed to Orgramar." Saristraza added.

Hanaak flew to us. " Teashayy and I need to get to Orgramar, now." he said.

" You, Teashayy, and the Horde army won't be enough. For everyone of our people is slaughtered their ranks grow..." I said.

" I know. But I would risk my life for my people." Hanaak said.

He looked at Mariaragosa, Saristraza and me, " will you help us?"

We nodded. Mariara touched the stone with her hands.

" Orgramar." She whispered. We vanished.

We landed in the middle of Orgramar. The guards looked at me and rose their weapons.

Saristraza rolled her eyes and their weapons flew from their hands. I walked up to the guards.

" We need to speak to Thrall." I said. One of the guards narrowed his eyes.

" Fine, follow me." he growled. He led us to Thrall. He looked up.

" Majiave? Why are you here?" He asked.

" I am sorry for coming unannounced but Lindrith is heading this way. Now." I replied.

A voice laughed from the Darkness. " Heading this way? Why, I'm already here." I turned around and saw Lindrith.

I drew my bow. " Get the ones who can't fight out of here Thrall."

I aimed an arrow at Lindrith and fired it. The tip was glowing with Moonfire. Lindrith laughed and caught the arrow. she snapped it in half then threw it on the ground. " I'm getting restless. Give me Hanaak and I promise your death will be a swift one." she said.

" you're not takeing him." Teashayy snapped.

Lindrith laughed and shook her head. " You just made a big mistake. But no matter. He will be in the hands of my master, even if it means slaughtering you all."

" Damn it Lindrith! This isn't you!" I yelled at her. She turned her bright blue gaze upon me.

" No, Majiave. The old life I had is gone forever. _This_ is me. You would be wiser than this if you join me in the sweet embrace of death sister." She said coldly.

I shook me head. " I said this before, I will _never_ join you and Arthas. I would rather die first."

Lindrith let out an evil chuckle. " I can easily arrange that. Attack!" The scourge flooded the city and soon enough the streets where filled with fighting. Hanaak, Teashayy, saristraza, Mariaragosa and I where fighting Lindrith.

" I've had enough of this." A cold blast made us all but Hanaak fly backwards. He let down the shield. Lindrith grabbed him.

" We have gotten what we came for. " Lindrith said. Teashayy got up and charged at Lindrith.

" HANAAK!" She yelled but Lindrith, The Scourge and Hanaak vanished.

" No!" She cried.

I got up and walked to her.

" He's lost to the Darkness now. We can't do anything to save him from being turned now..." I said.

Teashayy fell to the ground. Tears pouring from her eyes. " We need to get him back some how. " she said.

" I know."

**Me: Okay, thats chapter Three!  
**

**Hanaak: Why did you have to make me die.  
**

**Me: Its a plot twist...  
**

**Hanaak: Fine.  
**

**Me: until next chapter! Also the Next chapter will be the battle for Lights Hope, Hanaak changes his name to Alrin. Hanaak is more of a druid name... ._.Read and Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four, Majiave's Pov: **

" We might just be able to free most of the Death Knights from Arthas's grasp." Teashayy said as we walked to Lights Hope.

" Yes. Lindrith, Alrin, Koltira, Thassarian, Orbaz, and Darion Mograine are the most powerful Death Knights Arthas has, if we free them, he would surely fail." Saristraza said.

We arrived at the gates. We saw the heroes of the races of Azoroth turned around as she heard us. " Welcome." Mischief sparkled in her eyes. " Are you ready to challenge death itself?"

I laughed. " Ready as ever." I turned around as I heard the scourge war-horn. The scourge charged at the small defense with Highlord Darion Mograine, Lindrith, Koltira Deathwhisper, Thassarian, Alrin, and Orbaz Bloodbane in pursuit.

Koltira charged straight at Teashayy while Lindrith, Alrin, Darion, Orbaz, and Thassarian charged to me. I lifted my head and looked at them as they charged. I lifted my hands and they where knocked away. I closed my eyes, praying to Elune we win the battle, I opened my eyes, I took out my swords and flung them over my head in defense. The Death Knight's weapons clashed and I felt them pushing me down. I clinched my teeth as I was forced onto one knee. Darion let out an evil chuckle.

" You aren't powerful enough to defeat the scourge Majiave, since Lindrith is your sister I will give you a chance to save yourself from a slow and painful death. Join us Majiave, we shall scour the living from this world, and leave only ashes and misery in our wake!" He laughed.

" I...will...never!" I rasped.

" Then you have sealed your fate."Darion said. I grunted and surged upwards, flinging away my attackers. I readied my blades and charged at them. Lindrith and Alrin rose to intercept me. They swung their weapons around themselves, knocking me off my feet. Alrin looked into my eyes, I thought I could see an odd expression for a Death Knight in his eyes. was that _love? _His gaze hardened.

" Sister, you will serve, one way or another, with a slow painful or quick painless. You chose your path, and I will make sure you follow it." Lindrith said as she knelt over me, raising her weapon.

" Yes, and my path I have chosen is to see you freed from the Scourge and Arthas!" I spat, I rolled away as Lindrith's weapon stabbed the ground where I was a heartbeat before, I rose to my feet.

" You're faster than I thought. Alrin! show her the mercy you showed your victims!" Lindrith yelled. Alrin's eyes shone with a hunger for blood lust as he charged at me, sweeping me off my feet. My head slammed against the ground, I felt the cold steel of a blade against my throat. I looked up and saw Alrin leaning in, his blade threatening to cut open my throat.

" You could of saved yourself from this fate Majiave. But you chose it. Alrin, kill her." Darion said, with a wide, evil grin. I held my breath as Alrin nodded, he turned his gaze back to me, a even deeper hunger for bloodshed in his eyes.

" Alrin! This isn't you! Don't you remember when we stood together against the burning legion? Against the scourge? Now you fight for those you wanted to help destroy! Don't you remember what promise you made to your people and father!" I hissed at him as he leaned in closer.

" Wrong Majiave, _this_ is who I am. I have more power in my fingertips than you have in your entire body. And I don't care what I promised to my father and my former people. I don't care if in life we helped to stop the Burning legion." He said. He shifted his weapon and pulled it back. He grabbed my throat, I clawed at his hands to free myself, but I was growing weaker and weaker. He shoved his blade forwards but stopped as he stared at me. Alrin looked behind himself to Darion, he nodded and motioned to let me go. My head fell to the ground and I gasped out for air.

" Looks like the Lich King has made a very rare order. He wants us to deliver you to him, _alive._ " Darion growled. He nodded towards Alrin. " Make sure she doesn't escape. Or you'll know what'll happen." Alrin nodded and turned his cold gaze back to me, I tossed my head to avoid it. He picked me off the ground, several Ghouls followed him as he led me to where Darion gave the order to attack, the Ghouls positioned themselves to make sure I didn't try to escape. He put me on the hard, decay- like ground.

" What has happened to you, what happened to you Hanaak!" I cried.

" How dare you call me that name! Hanaak is gone forever, there is only Alrin." Alrin snarled.

I buried my face in my arms. " I remember when we first met, I nearly killed you on sight, until Medeive showed up and told Malfurion, Tyrande and I who you where. I remember you training to be a druid, Malfurion said you where such a quick learner. How can you just throw that all away." I whispered, loud enough for Alrin to hear me. He sat down where I was and lifted my head.

" I don't care. My old life is meaningless." He coldly replied. I clinched my fists in anger and stood up.

" You don't care!" I yelled. " Fine then! I guess you're to far gone! You're not the brave druid I once fell in love with, I was to embarrassed to ever even tell you! But now I see I should've!" I sprinted away back to lights hope, the Ghouls and Alrin following in pursuit. I summoned a few daggers and threw them, killing the ghouls and ran faster. I ran onto the battle field, picked up my blades and charged straight at Darion.

" For the Light!" I yelled, he turned around surprised.

" I guess you escaped, but you will be in the Lich king's hands." He growled.

" Save your breath. " I hissed. Darion brought down the corrupted Ashbringer, I drew to the side at the last second, his blade slicing through empty air. I turned around and saw Lindrith and Alrin charging towards me. _How much longer can we keep this up? _I thought. _Their ranks seem endless and tireless. Will we really fail to protect this place from their onslaught?_

" You cannot win Darion!" A voice yelled, I turned my gaze over and saw a Human riding onto the battle field, destroying the scourge in turn, Orbaz rode off away from the battle. " Bring them before the chapel!" The light of dawn was casted on Darion, Koltira, and Thassarian, bringing them before Highlord Tirion Fodring. Lindrith and Alrin backed away , Lindrith shot a hateful glance at me.

" This isn't over!" She yelled, mounting onto her Death charger along with Alrin they fled. I mounted my Frostsaber Ash'falar, while Teashayy mounted her horse and we sped after them.

**Me: well thats all for now! **

**Lindrith: Majiave and Teashayy are so slow...stupid mortals.**

**Me: You're a mortal.**

**Lindrith: What? I'm not a mortal.**

**Me: Then how come death knights can die?**

**Lindrith: No comment...**

**Me: Yeah, what I thought. Anyways, read and review!**

**Lindrith: It makes us happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five,**

**Majiave's Pov-**

" They're nearly at the tunnel! We must stop them now!" Teashayy said.

I pulled my bow string. " We need to combine our powers and cut them off!" I growled.

Teashayy nodded. She pulled her bow string. We both shot two arrows. The Deathcharger's reared and stopped where they where. An aura shined connected by the four arrows with Moonlight and fire.

We dismounted and walked to them. " Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Teashayy growled.

Lindrith narrowed her bright blue eyes and growled lowly.

" Forget it, Teashayy, wrap their hands in flames. We need to bring them before the chapel. Let them see who their master really is." I said.

Teashayy nodded. She moved to Alrin then Lindrith. Wrapping their hands in flames. " Move once, and you will be burned serverly." She said looking up.

Alrin looked in her eyes. His eyes shone with Hatred. " Like we would listen." He growled. My pacience snapped.

" Be quiet! You are going to see the coward and monster you slaughtered innocent people for!" I yelled.

Lindith looked up. " How dare you sister! Your death will come slowly from those words!" She growled.

I walked up to her and held her gaze without flinching. " I dare because it's true! Why send you instead of him coming himself to destroy us? Which in the end failed." I growled.

" Let's go." Teashayy and I pushed Lindrith and Alrin along to the front of the chapel. Mograine and the rest of the Death Knights knelt before Terion Fodring. " Stand down Death Knights, We've lost." He said. Shame burning in his voice. " The light...this place...no hope..."

" Have you learned nothing boy? You have become all your father fought against! Like that coward Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the Darkness, the hate...feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!" Tirion growled. " Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel, that is why he dares not show his face! He sent you and your Death Knights to meet their doom, Darion."

" What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand of lost souls! Souls you, and your master brought here! The light will tear you apart Darion!" Tirion finished. Darion stood up and pointed the corrupted Ashbringer at him.

" Save your breath, old man, it might be the last you ever draw." He growled. A burst of light shone behind Darion and he turned around, the soul of Alexandris Mograine appeared.

" My son! My dear beautiful boy..." Alexandris exclaimed.

" Father! Arrgg...what...is..." Darion gasped as he knelt on one knee. A shade of his past appeared.

" Father you have returned!" The shade exclaimed. He ran up to his father and hugged him. " You've been gone a long time father...I thought..." He started.

" Darion, my son, _nothing_ could've kept me away from you. From my home and my family..." Alexandris interrupted.

" Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead!" Darion exclaimed. Tirion walked and stood behind the Highlord a few steps and continued to watch the scene.

" Darion Mograine! You are barley of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead masses of Lorderon! I could not bear to loose you, even the thought..." Alexandris stated.

" If I die father, let me die with you!" Darion cried. The shade disappeared and the ghost turned to his son as if he was talking to him directly.

" My son, there will be a day when you will command the Ashbringer and meet out justice in this land! And I know Lorderon will be a better placed because of you...but that day is not today. Do _not _forget..." A shape appeared behind the ghost and it vanished, Arthas stood there.

" Touching...he is mine now." Arthas laughed. Darion stood up, his eyes flashed with fury.

" You...betrayed me! You betrayed us all monster! Face the might of Mograine!" He yelled as he charged at Arthas, he swatted him aside and Darion landed hard on his feet, falling onto one knee.

" Pathetic..." Arthas shook his head.

" You're a damned monster Arthas!" Tirion spat.

Arthas let out a low, evil chuckle. " You're right Fodring, I did send them to die. Their life's are meaningless..." He pointed Froustmourne at Tirion. " but yours..."

" How simple it was to lure the great Tirion Fodring out of hiding. You left yourself exposed, Paladin, nothing will save you." Arthas casted a spell, weakening Tirion, he fell onto one knee to keep himself from collapsing. He gasps for air.

" Attack!" Lord Maxwell Tyrous yelled.

" APOCALYPSE!" Arthas yelled. The defender's where instantly killed while the rest of us where knocked back.

" That day is not today...Tirion!" Darion yelled, he threw the corrupted Ashbringer to Tirion to break his bonds, Darion then collapsed. Highlord Tirion Fodring was then awash in the light, the spell is broken.

" ARTHAS!" Tirion yelled.

" What is this." Arthas gasped. Tirion pointed the Ashbringer at him.

" Your end. " He charged blindly at Arthas, dealing a great blow, Arthas jumped back to avoid more damage.

" Impossible...when next we meet, it won't be on holy ground Paladin." Arthas growled, he Teleported away. Lindrith and Alrin rose from where they where.

Teashayy looked at Alrin. " We should get to Thrall." He nodded. Teashayy looked at Lindrith.

" You both should get to Stormwind. But stay by Majiave, Varian wouldn't be very happy if you walk into Stormwind if he thinks you're still under Arthas's control." Lindrith nodded.

" You're right." She said. " I can't thank you all enough."

" We should get going now." I cut in.

" Lindrith nodded.

" Let's go."

We walked on the path to Stormwind. As we reached the gates,the guards eyes flared with hositility.

as we walked along the cobblestone path the guards in Stormwind started to whisper and shoot hostile glances at Lindrith. We reached the keep.

" We haven't heard from Light's hope yet! What if they lost?" A voice said.

We walked in. " Tyrande?" I said. She turned around.

" Majiave! You're alright!" She exclaimed.

Varian saw Lindrith and his gaze was alive with hostility. " You have three heartbeats speak why you are here Lindrith." He growled.

Lindrith's gaze dropped to the floor. I walked to Varian. " My king, Lindrith is no longer under control of Arthas. She is free of his grasp."

Varian narrowed his eyes. " Are you sure?"

I flicked my ears. " I am positive. "

He blinked. Tyrande and Fandral where looking at Lindrith. Tyrande's gaze was full of curiosity, Fandral's was full of hostility.

Lindrith took a deep breath. " King Varian, what Majiave says is true. All the Death Knights under Highlord Darion Mograine's command but Orbaz Bloodbane where freed of the Scourge's and Arthas's grasp. If you do not believe me, that is your own problem."

Varian walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. " I do believe you as well as your sister, although you will have to prove yourself. The atrocities you committed in the Scourge's name where great, but I will allow you to come back."

Lindrith nodded. " I would do _anything _to regain your trust." Varian smiled.

" Well then, I welcome you back Lindrith."

**Me: Ha,ha Arthas! You lost!**

**Arthas: Yeah...shut up.**

**Me: Nope! Read and review! :3**

**Arthas: Majiave... I hate you so much.**

**Me: Yeah, love ya too Arthas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six, **

Lindrith bowed. " Thank you."

I looked at Lindrith. " Let's go." We walked out of the keep. Lindrith looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

" I am so sorry, I don't deserve your forgiveness..." She whispered. I reterned her gaze.

" You where under control, Lindrith, you're also my sister, I forgive you. I blamed myself for your death. Saristraza was right, you saved me, so I saved you."

Lindrith stopped. " R-really?" I stopped.

" Of course. Now we need to get to Dalaran, but stay close to me, not everyone knows that you're free yet."

Lindrith nodded. Once we got off the boat we started to walk to The Crystal Song Forest. I stopped dead on the path and looked behind me, Horde soldiers from Warsong Hold where rushing towards us. I looked at Lindrith. " Run!" Lindrith and I started to sprint to Dragonblight.

" Stop them!" Yelled a voice. It was Alrin.

" Keep going! I can hold them off, just go!" I yelled at Lindrith, her eyes where wide. " Go!" I repeated. She nodded and continued running. I stopped and turned around.

A ring of Moonlight appeared around me as a barrier then spread out, knocking Alrin and the soldiers on the ground. " Don't even try to take me on, Alrin." I growled.

Alrin stood up, his exspreshion unreadable. " Give up, Majiave. The Horde is stronger than you are."

I rolled my eyes " Yeah right." I aimed a silver Arrow at him, the tip glowing with moonlight. I released my bow string, the Arrow flew at him.

He put up a shell of Dark Magic to absorb the Arrow. He shot a dark line at my throat, it wrapped around and Alrin lifted me off the ground.

I struggled to get free but I felt my powers growing weak.

He dropped me. I landed on the path, and felt my power reterning. I looked up at Alrin as he loomed over me raising his weapon to strike me.

" Don't even think about it." I growled. I kicked him to the ground and got up and starting sprinting to Dragonblight.

I caught up to Lindrith she was on the snow panting heavily.

" Come on, we can get to Dalaran soon. I can Teleport us when we're in Crystal song." I muttered.

Lindrith stood up and we started to walk along the path. Farther up we heard a shout behind us. We turned around and saw Teashayy racing towards us.

" I'm coming with you, Alrin told me about the small fight you two had." She said, breathless.

" Alright, I think I can Teleport us now." I muttered. I held my hands in front of me and imagined Dalaran in my mind, with that we landed in the middle of the city. One of the Civilians looked at Lindrith and panic flared in her eyes.

" Run! A Death Knight is in the city!" She yelled. The citizens then began to flee around the city, some went to the violet citadel to tell the Kirin'tor. Panic flared in Lindrith's eyes.

" We need to get Lindrith somewhere safe before the guards come and try to kill her!" Teashayy said, the Blood elf who raised the Alarm looked at us.

" That High elf and Night elf are helping Arthas!"

" No we're not! We would be the last people to help him, after what he did to us! My name is Majiave Whisperwind, and the High elf is Teashayy Windrunner. The Death Knight as you so said is no longer under Arthas's control." I yelled.

" Teashayy?" Said another High elf. Teashayy stared at her and gasped.

" Rashay! You're alive!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7,**

" Rashay Windrunner?" I whispered to Lindrith. " I though Illidian captured her! She's been gone for years!" Rashay eyed Lindrith with suspishion.

" You're a Death Knight! What are you doing here?" She growled, grabbing her swords.

" Oh for Elune's sake!" Lindrith groaned. " I'm no longer under Arthas's control!"

" Rashay, Lindrith is fine. She's with us." I said. Rashay looked at Lindrith with surprise.

" Lindrith? Lindrith Whisperwind? We thought you where dead!" She gasped.

" That's what everyone thought. " I muttered. " She was freeded at Light's Hope."

" When did you get away from Illidian? And how did he capture you anyways?" Teashayy asked.

" I was in outland, looking for my mother and father, Alleria and Turylon. I searched all over, but I found nothing. When I came to the black temple in Shadowmoon, There was no sign of them. I was afraid that the Demon Hunter Trainees killed them...so I killed them, every last one. When Illidan heard what was going on, he came down to where I was. At the time I was in the middle of the dead Demon Hunters scattered all over the place crying. I looked up and saw Illidan, he drawed is Warglaves and pointed one at me. He asked me why I was here. And why I killed his recruits. Being in the state of Anger and Sadness I was in I attacked him, saying what have you done to them. He was confused. He asked if I ment Majiave Whisperwind or her sister. I shook my head and told him Alleria Windrunner and Turylon. He said he done nothing to them. Finally, he had enough, He lashed out with his blades and I was knocked Unconscious." She said, takeing a breath.

" I escaped when you all attacked him. I fled from Black Temple and came here. I want Revenge on Arthas for what he done." She finished.

" What did he mean by me and Lindrith? Did he want to capture us?" I asked. She nodded.

" He wanted Tyrande and Malfurion to feel the aggony when he captured you. He wanted Malfurion to feel the pain of when Tyrande chose him instead of Illidan. Although he knew he couldn't capture Lindrith, he knew she was within the Scourge." She said.

" Let's not worry about that now. He's dead. We need to focus on Arthas." Lindrith cut in. I nodded my head in agreement. I sensed a presence flying fast towards us. I looked up and saw Saristraza was flying towards us. She landed in front of us.

" Mariaragosa! Malygos, changed her! She's helping the Blue Dragonflight in destroying Wyrmest Temple!" She exclaimed, frantic.

" what do you mean? Is she under a spell?" Lindrith asked. Saristraza nodded.

" Yes, she said she had to try and free Malygos from his insanity, we haven't heard from her since then. Until now."

" Where is she now?" I asked.

" With Malygos. Helping him plan how to destroy the Temple." She said, her eyes wide with fear for her people.

" We need to get to Mariaragosa then." Rashay said.

" We don't have a moment to waste then. Let's go." Saristraza said, we climbed onto her back.

She took into the air and flew in to Coldara. . As we neared I saw Mariaragosa near the entrance to the Nexus. She raised her head and looked at us with cold eyes.

" Shoot them down. Now." She said. The Blue Dragons looked at us and shot Frostbolts at us. Saristraza flew downwards as the Frostbolts flew past us.

" That will never happen. " Saristraza growled. " Also, Majiave, now will be a good time to call up your full powers!" Mariaragosa changed her cold gaze to me.

" She will never get the chance. Attack!" She yelled. The Blue Dragons flew at us. Lindrith rose to intersept them, the runes on her blades glowing pure white. The air turned colder as Lindrith attacked any who dared to face her. Mariaragosa looked like she had enough. She formed an icicle in her hands.

" Icicle barrage!" She yelled. The icicle broke into thousands of sharp shards and flew at us. I looked up and the shards melted away. Mariaragosa looked at me in surprise.

" Impossible!" She whispered. Lindrith finished off her assault and threw Mariaragosa a look.

" How could you have changed so much! Do you know nothing of the shame you said you have for your father?" She growled.

" How _dare_ you mortal! Malygos is a Nobel leader! Your words will be test of your demise!" Mariaragosa roared.

" Forget it, Mariaragosa! This isn't you!" Saristraza said.

" That is where you are wrong..." Mariaragosa retorted, she transformed into her dragon form.

" That, is, it." I growled, looking at Mariragosa. " Lindrith, Rashay, Saristraza try to hold her down." They nodded. Saristraza forced Mariaragosa to turn back into her mortal form as Rashay and Lindrith held her down. I formed a ball of Moonlight in my hands, I walked to Mariaragosa and placed it upon her forehead. I held it down and closed my eyes. I could sense the Blue Dragonflight nearing to where we are.

" Your life is not you, regain who you are, remember who you truly are." I whispered under my breath in Darnassian. Mariaragosa's eyes started to glow white as her memory flowed back to her. She shook her head as the ball vanished, her eyes back to a sky blue.

" Wha-what happened?" She said. I looked behind me and saw the dragons flying towards us.

" No time to explain right now." I said. I touched the snow with my hands. " To Dalaran." I whispered. We vanished as a Frostbolt flew right past us.

**Me: Well...that took awhile for me to write! Damn writers block...  
**

**Rashay: Thank you for including me in the story! Also, will all your characters get a story?  
**

**Me: Yup, after I'm done with this one I'm making Teashayy's, it's going to be called ' The Sunwell's flame' I might even try to make a cover for it!  
**

**Rashay: Sweet! It will take place before Arthas destroys Quel'thalas right?  
**

**Me: Yes, you will play a roll in it too. Well, that's enough spoilers! Read and review!  
**

**Rashay: It makes us happy!  
**


	9. Majiave's vision

**Chapter 8, **

**Thanks to my Writers block, I am having a bit of trouble trying to decide where to start this chapter, so yeah...thanks a lot Writers block! D:.**

**Majiave's Pov-**

" Mariaragosa? Are you alright?" I asked, Mariaragosa shook her head.

" No, I'm not Majiave. I thought I would never have to help to kill my own Father!" She cried. I walked over to her and hugged her.

" You can get though this, I know you can." I whispered to her. Mariaragosa drew in her breath with a shudder, she sighed.

" You're right." She said. I smiled and drew away, I started to walk away, Lindrith at my side. I froze in the middle of the path as a Vision unfolded in front of me,

**Vision-**

I looked around where I was. I was in a clearing, lit aflame. There was a Blood elf standing in the flames, her blue eyes glowing in the flame-lit clearing. She had white hair with crimson streaks, her armor was also Crimson, she had a weapon that looked like froustmorne but in the shape of an axe. **(**** she is wearing the Death Knight teir ten they get from Icc Heroic.)** The flames didn't seem to touch her, they wove around her, as if they respected her and are protecting her. She drew her weapon and walked towards me, her footsteps burning into the ground, the flames moved away as parting to let her pass. She stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes, I looked into hers and could see the essence of Alexstraza, as well as sense it. The Blood elf smiled and vanished along with the vision.

**Vision end-**

" Who. who was that?" I whispered to myself. I shook my head to clear it and looked at Lindrith.

" We must see Alexstraza, now." I said. Lindrith's eyes widened with surprise.

" How come?" She asked.

" I've received a vision, and I need to ask Alexstraza what it means." I answered as I walked towards the flight master. He gave us rides to Wyrmest Temple, We landed at the stop where Alexstraza's conscort: Kariastralzaza pointed his weapon at Lindrith.

" Why are you here?" He growled.

" Stand down, she no longer has a dark hold over her Karialstraza." Alexstraza said lowering his weapon, she looked at us. " What can I do for you?" She asked.

" I have received a vision Alexstraza, of A blood Elf Female Death Knight who had a part of your essence." I said.

" Ah, The Blood Elf you saw was Bellastraza, She is my mortal daughter, her mother and father are Lor'themor and Sylvanas Windrunner. She used to be part of the scourge like Lindrith, but she had broken free." Alexstraza replied.

" She's Teashayy's sister? She never told us about her..." I exclaimed. Alexstraza shrugged.

" That I cannot answer, but I do know why the vision was sent to you. It is part of your destiny to find her" Alexstraza pointed out. I bowed.

" Thank you, Life binder." I said. Alexstraza smiled.

" If you have any other visions, tell me." She said, I nodded. She summoned two red drakes to her. " Take these back to Dalaran." Lindrith and I climbed on the back of the drakes and they took off to Dalaran.

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted Bellastraza have her own chapter! :D. Bellastraza DOES NOT belong to me! I give the credit to an author called Shadowlyrraa! She has Awesome Wow storys in my opinion! Check out her Profile! **** u/5234865/ShadowLyrraa**.

**Teashayy: Yes! Please do so! She's AMAZING! One of my favorite authors! :3**

**Me: Read and Review! **

**Teashayy: It makes us happy! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 9, **

**I am feeling very dumb right now, you know why? I forgot that Malfurion was trapped within the Emerald dream ALL THROUGHOUT WRATH! So now once I have posted this chapter, I am going back and fixing my mistakes. So here is chapter nine. :D **

Lindrith and I walked along the path to Silvermoon. " She must be here, but we have to be careful." I muttered as we neared the gates. The guards spotted us and pointed their weapons at us.

" What are you doing here?" One of them growled.

" Stand down." A voice commanded, the guards as well as Lindrith and I looked at three figures coming towards us. One of them was Lor'themar, the others where Teashayy and Sylvanas. Teashayy ran towards me and Lindrith, she stopped in front of us.

" What are you doing here!" She said.

" Yes, why are you here?" Sylvanas growled as she neared us, Lor'themar at her side.

" I have received a Vision of your other daughter Sylvanas, of Bellastraza." I explained. I told them of the vision and what Alexstraza said. " She says it's part of my destiny to find her." I finished. Sylvanas's eyes softened from her burning gaze of hostility.

" I see, but Bellastraza isn't here. We have no idea where she is in fact, she's been missing." she said.

" What? Has she been taken?" Lindrith asked. Sylvanas shook her head.

" We don't know, not even Teashayy can sense her." I turned away.

" Lindrith, we should go, she's not here." I said. She nodded. Teashayy hugged Lindrith and I.

" Be careful." she whispered.

" we'll be fine." I responded as Lindrith and I broke away. Teashayy nodded and we walked away. As we walked along the path near Light's Hope Lindrith and I exchanged a glance.

" I still wonder why Arthas and Darion wanted this place anyways." Lindrith muttered as she glanced up at the sky, the Ebon Hold floated up in the sky to the North a bit. I shrugged.

" They must of wanted to bolster the ranks of the scourge. Tirion told me that there is over a thousand Alliance Soldiers body's buried here, it purifies the ground, that is why the scourge failed to take it. Twice." I replied. Lindrith looked at me, confused.

" Twice?" I nodded.

" Yes, the first time, Highlord Darion Mograine had to kill his father's corrupted form, in Naxrammas to well, free his fathers tormented soul, he had lost his entire party to his father and the other three horsemen. He had picked up the corrupted Ashbringer, after going to the scarlet Monastrary and his brother attacking him, Alexandris's corrupted soul had appeared and beheaded his traitorous son."

" With the first battle for light's hope, Darion had talked to Tirion, Tirion had told him only an act of true love can free his father's spirit. During the battle, Arthas's right hand man: Kel'thuzad had entered the battle, understanding this Darion charged at him, then he realized what Tirion's words meant. He had plunged the corrupted Ashbringer into his own heart, with the words: " I love you dad." The blast made by the weapon completely obliterated the scourge forces. Kel'thuzad then resurrected Darion into the scourge, in amusement he had asked Darion " Who do you love now?" Darion answered back, being an emotionless pawn of the Lich king, " No one." The battle was won half and half for the scourge and the forces of the light, for the scourge, Darion falling into their hands and for the light, the forces of the scourge obliterated. " I explained. Lindrith nodded.

" I see...he had never told me this." She said.

" He probably wanted to keep all memory's of his former life locked away." I replied. " or he couldn't let anything getting in his way, after all, Arthas did make him commander of an army of Death Knights to wipe out all life around this area. "

Lindrith shrugged. " Perhaps, when we where preparing to siege Light's hope, he looked off into the distance as if remembering something. " She looked back up at the Ebon Hold. " Lets go. " I held my hand in front of me and we vanished. We landed on the upper part of the Ebon hold. Lindrith stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

" You really need to try and make a softer landing." She said. I laughed.

" Sorry! Mariaragosa gave me a brief lesson on how to teleport. I might as well ask Lady Jaina if she can finish teaching me how to teleport." I said. I got up and turned my gaze to a Human Death Knight who was walking towards us, I recognized him as Highlord Darion Mograine. Lindrith bowed in deep respect as he approached.

" Highlord." She muttered as she rose. Darion nodded in respect.

" Lindrith, Majiave, it's good to see you again." He said. " What did Varian tell you?"

Lindrith sighed. " He told me I needed to prove myself loyal once again. He said the atrocities I committed where horrific ones, but he allowed me to come back. " she answered. " He's stationing me in Northrend soon, he said this is how I would be able to prove my loyalty. " Darion nodded.

" I see." He turned his gaze to me. " What about you?"

" I am also being stationed in Northrend soon, in Icecrown. Varian said once Lindrith proves she's loyal only to the Alliance and Knights of the Ebon Blade that she may also come to Icecrown to help defeat Arthas. Highlord Tirion is waiting to make his move, he wants to make sure we have little to no casualties. He said he will send a fighting force to the Wrath Gate in a few months, with forces from the Alliance and Horde. He told us nothing of what the Ebon Blade will do yet." I muttered.

" Where is Lindrith being stationed until she proves so?" Darion growled.

I shrugged. " Varian said near the Wrath Gate should be fine for now. He says they need her skills and knowledge of the Scourge to defeat their forces in Dragonblight." Darion nodded.

" Good. I don't want the leaders of the Horde and Alliance thinking my Death Knights are not trustworthy. " He growled. Lindrith bit the side of her lip.

" You can't blame them, Highlord. We did horrible acts in the name of the Lich King, I don't blame them if they don't trust us." she mused. Darion shrugged.

" Perhaps."

" I should get going. Varian wants me in Icecrown as soon as possible. " I said. Lindrith turned around and hugged me before I left.

" Just be careful. I don't want to fight you." She whispered.

I broke away and smiled at her. " I'll be fine." I turned my gaze to Darion and bowed. " Farewell Highlord." I lifted my hand and vanished.

**Me: How, how could I have forgotten Malfurion was trapped within the Emerald Dream in Wrath. Oh well. **

**Majiave: Happens sometimes. People forget. **

**Me: Majiave? Shouldn't you be in my Wow character selection screen right now?**

**Majiave: I am...**

**Me: Oh, okay! Read and review! **

**Majiave: It makes us happy!**


	11. The truth behind Majiave and Alrin

**Yeah! We are now on chapter 10! I have no idea how many chapters I want. '( O. O)' but I might have around...20 I think. I want this story to cover most of the events in Wrath. Like the wrath gate, all that good stuff. So here we go! Ah yes, before I forget, Rashay. Remember her? She has been hiding a secret. *dramatic music* **

I was heading to the docks, Ash'flar, at my side. I could see Rashay leaning against a post near the boat to Northrend was docked. " Over here! We need to go!" She yelled. I raced to the boat, my Frostsaber pelting after me. We walked onto the boat.

" You're also being stationed in Icecrown?" I asked. She nodded.

" Mhmh." She turned around, grabbing two twin War glaives. She flashed a glace at me, it was fear. " I...I need to tell you something." She nodded towards two crates under a rope bed. We sat down. She took a deep breath. " Remember...remember when I said Illidan captured me?" she asked. I nodded.

" Yes, you said he trained you in the arts of Demon Hunting." I said.

" It is in my blood now. He gave me these when he decided I was worthy." She removed a leather glove, her pale-ish skin had a green eerie glow to it. She put it back on.

" Does Varian know?" Rashay nodded.

" Yes, he said that he would allow it if I use it to protect the Alliance and it's people. " She said as she got up. I nodded and got up as well. The bell rung and the boat set off. As we entered the cold, cruel waters of Northrend, I felt as if my blood had turned to ice.

" This place is as cold as Azshara's heart." I whispered, shivering a bit. " If not colder." The cold seemed to have no effect on Rashay at all. She lifted her head, her skin seemed to pale even more in this cold. She looked ahead, and turned around.

" Valiance keep, I can see it. We are nearly there." She said, smiling. I looked up and saw a zepling flying over. I narrowed my eyes.

" So is the Horde." I said. we walked onto the docks. Rashay rolled her eyes.

" We're all on the same side against the Lich King. For now at least." She said, smiling. I nodded.

" You're right." I muttered. We walked along the path to Icecrown.

" Wait!" Yelled a voice, we turned around. Teashayy and Alrin where racing towards us. " We're also being stationed in Icecrown, we'll come with you." Teashayy said, hugging Rashay. " It's so good to see you again." Alrin walked beside me, he looked like he felt awkward.

" What...what you said at Light's hope." He started, " Was...is it true?" He asked, looking at me. I closed my eyes.

" Yes, and it still is." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me. Alrin smiled and looked into my eyes.

" I...also fell in love with you at Mount Hyjial, when we first met, you where like no other girl I've ever met. Proud of her people, and defensive of them. Willing to do anything to protect them, even if it means sacrificing yourself, for your people...for Lindrith." He said. I blushed a bid. He laughed.

When we arrived, Highlord Tirion bowed to each of us in turn. " It is good to see you again, all of you. The Lich King shall be brought down with our efforts, as well as the Ebon Blade's." He promised. I bit the side of my lip as the Ebon watcher game up beside him.

" He will not go down easily, we are now on his domain, Highlord. One wrong move could cost us dearly." Teashayy warned. " I know what he is capable of, he murdered so many of my people in Quel'thalas so many years ago."

" He will go down, Teashayy. Your people will be avenged. But, I still wonder why he has not tried to annihilate the world yet. Could there still be a shred of Arthas in that monster?" He asked. I shrugged.

" When Lindrith and I where talking one night, she said one day he was looking at the ruins of Dalaran, something...unusual was in his gaze at the time. She asked him what was wrong. He told her that he once loved a Human Mage, and he still did by the looks of it. Her name is Lady Jaina Proudmoore. He says they where arranged to be engaged. He had a glimmer of doubt. There still might be a piece of Arthas holding back the Lich King still." I said. Tirion nodded. The Ebon Watcher walked up to Alrin and placed his hands on his shoulders.

" At least Thrall has sent one of my best Death Knights. King Varian doesn't trust Lindrith enough yet, but he trusts her enough to station her at the Wrath Gate." He said. Alrin nodded and looked at me.

" Yes, I wondered why she wasn't with you and Rashay." Alrin mused. Darion's gaze shifted to Rashay, he narrowed his eyes.

" She's a demon Hunter! Why would Varian trust you out here! Illidan betrayed many people, even his own brother!" He snarled, walking right up to Rashay. Teashayy's eyes went wide.

" What!" She nearly screamed. She looked at Rashay in surprise. " I thought you said you wouldn't use it!" Rashay sighed and walked up to Darion until they where nearly an inch apart.

" You listen here, Darion Mograine! I am using my training to our advantage! Arthas defeated Illidan Stormrage here, I know it as well as you do! I am _not_ him! I don't serve the burning legion! My loyalty's are to the Kaldorei, the Alliance, and the Argent Crusade for now!" She snapped. " I will betray _none. _The only one I have betrayed is Illidan Stormrage! No one else..." She whipped around and walked away. Alrin and I ran after her. Darion looked shocked.

" Rashay! Wait!" I cried, she looked behind her and stopped.

" He...he didn't mean it. He knows of Illidan's betrayal. He fears that you might betray us." Alrin said. Rashay lifted her head and looked at him.

" Do you think I'll betray you too?" She asked. We shook our heads.

" We know you are not like my father's brother. You aren't addicted to Magic like he is. We know you will never serve the Burning Legion." I said. Rashay relaxed and nodded. She then looked at both of us, and smiled.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" I could hear you two on the way to Icecrown. I am happy you two realized your feelings for each other." she said. Alrin held me close.

" I know, we realized it at Light's Hope. Part of it, at least." He said. I smiled at him, he smiled back. Rashay walked back with us, her temper cooled. She walked into her tent. I looked up and saw the sky darkening. I turned my head to look at the entrance to the hold.

" I should start my watch. So we're not ambushed in the middle of the night." I said, walking to the outside. Alrin followed.

" I'll help." He started, I turned around.

" I can take care of myself Alrin." I spoke. He smiled.

" I know you can, but two is better than one. Is it not?" He said. I bit the side of my lip and nodded. I turned my gaze back to the cold, barren land in front of us, starting our long watch. I wrapped a Blue Cloak tight around my slender build. Wind and snow starting to blow across our faces. I looked up and saw the cold light of the Moon in it's highest point in the sky. _Midnight. _I thought. Alrin wrapped his hand around mine, the cold seemed to have no effect on him. I narrowed my eyes against the harsh, cold winds, and put a hand near my face, protecting it from the ice and snow. My silver-white hair whipped around in the wind. I looked up and saw the sun slowly climbing the sky. I looked at Alrin.

" Nearly sunhigh." I muttered. He looked back at me.

" Good. You look like you're about to freeze. Have you ever been in this kind of cold?" He asked. I shook my head.

" No. Not ever." I responded, looking away.

" Perhaps Lindrith can teach you a thing or two about Northrend, then?" Alrin asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged.

" She's in Dragonblight I don't know when she'll be in Icecrown." I responded. He hugged me.

" She'll be here soon. I can feel it." He whispered. I placed my head on his chest as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

" I know..." I breathed.

**Rashay: Wait, wait, wait. I'm a Demon Hunter?**

**Me: Have you not been paying attention to the chapters? **

**Rashay: Yeah, I have been! **

**Me: then why are you so confused?**

**Rashay: Haha! Got you! **

**Me: *claps* so...that was chapter 10! Read, favorite, and review! You know...if you want to. **

**Rashay: It makes us happy!**


End file.
